Light
by Sueona
Summary: There are many lights around the world but not as bright as the relationship between Asami and Akihito. They just need to learn that they are each other's light in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/OC.

Chapters: 1/2

Summary: There are many lights around the world but not as bright as the relationship between Asami and Akihito. They just need to learn that they are each other's light in the world.

Notes: Hello readers. I bring a new story. Do not worry, I will continue with Courting Lies. This idea came to me and helped by safa56bmc. Safa, you are the best. Thanks for helping me write it and thanks for the song that matched how this story is going. I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me what you think. As far as I know this will only be a two part story.

Part One:

Akihito sat down at the dinner table, staring at the food he made. It was almost an insult. It was like him being a wife for the yakuza. Though he was the one who said he would clean and cook the meals. Though it felt lonely when the older man would be working late. He leaned back in his chair. It was different. His life was so carefree when he was alone. He took photos and tried his best to get them into papers. Then, he ran into the yakuza and everything went down hill from there. He was kidnapped, held against his will. Asami came for him though, even with his injuries. It felt nice to have someone protect him but it still made him feel weak. He was a man, not some defensive woman who needed protected. Fei Long proved to be an equal to Asami but he wasn't. He stood up, not feeling hungry any longer. He walked to the large window, staring out of it. This was different than he imagined. He thought he would meet the perfect girl, marry her, buy a home, and have some kids to fill the house with laughter. No, he didn't have that. He had a possessive yakuza who claimed him, his. He had no idea where he stood with the older man either. The worst part was he had no one to talk to about it. He told no one about his odd relationship with the yakuza. Who would support him? His friends would flip out on him about being with a man. His father would realize who Asami was and lecture him about the whole mess. His mother would preach about never having grandchildren. His grandparents would blame his life style, going on how wrong he was.

Asami walked inside to smell the cooked food. It was strange to see Akihito like this. He threw his suit jacket onto the chair in the hallway. When he entered the dinning area, he saw Akihito by the window, staring out of it. He strolled toward the younger man. He wrapped his arms around the small waist, making the other jump. He teased, "Surprised."

Akihito was tired of it all. He wanted something different even though he would have no one to support him. It was strange that he fell for this dangerous man. Turning around to face the other, he stared into those eyes that held him captured. He wanted to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. He mumbled instead of making an episode of his emotions, "Dinner will get cold." He pulled away from the warmth. He wasn't an equal to this man. He was just a toy. He wondered if he gave up the fight would Asami toss him aside to find another. He walked to the table and sat down. It was rare to eat dinner with the yakuza. This wasn't what he imagined his life to be like. Asami sat down and started to eat. He felt those eyes on him.

Asami knew something was bothering the boy. Akihito was acting strange for the last three days. Always moping around, lost in thought, and those eyes looked sad. It was the first time that he wanted to see a lover happy. It was strange for him. He never thought he would live with a lover before. His life was full of dangers and he always thought if he found the one, he would push them away, so they never could get hurt. Sadly, the boy did get hurt but he bounced right back like he always does. This time, something was seriously bothering the other. He knew for a fact his boy wasn't sleeping much and not eating a lot. Akihito rarely went out unless it was due to work. He knew from reports the photographer would roam the city and hang out with his friends, talk to his family. None of that happened when the boy moved in with him.

Akihito looked up to see those eyes still on him, studying him. What was he showing? Was he showing the turmoil that has been waging war inside of him since he moved in? He had no one to talk to. He used to tell his friends everything but since he meet this man, he withheld so much. He was never one who held secrets. He even told his family everything. His parents would preach about him doing dangerous jobs but they were there for him. Now, he distanced himself from everyone. His world circled around Asami. Everything he did was around the older male. He glanced back to his food and sighed, "It is a nice night."

"Why say that?" Asami asked, setting his fork down.

"The stars are clear to see. There are no clouds out tonight. It would be a great night to take a walk." Akihito hinted. He knew the other didn't do those kinds of things.

Hearing something in that tone, Asami offered, "Let us take a walk." Those hazel eyes widened and to be honest with himself, he was also shock to hear those words come out of his mouth. He never indulged a lover before. He watched as Akihito ran to the hallway, grabbing some light jackets. He stood up, looking at the plate that Akihito left. He walked out to the hallway grabbing his jacket when it was thrown toward him. He walked out the door with the boy following close by. When they went outside, the fresh warm air hit him. He walked beside the other, letting the boy pick where to go. This wasn't like him at all. He never did things like this.

Akihito started to talk without realizing who he was with, "It is strange. I never thought I would be in a relationship with another man. I always thought I would find my soul mate and it would be a woman. I always imagined that she would never talk down on my career. She would offer advice to me when I had a bad day. I hoped for kids to come home to and tell them about everything, teach them things like my dad and mom did for me." He glanced over to the yakuza. He wondered if the man ever dreamt of those things. He turned his head and asked, "Did you ever dream of those things?"

"Once. Long before you. Long before anyone, I had someone beside me. She was my world until a drunk driver killed her." Asami revealed some truth.

Akihito stopped walking, turning fully around. Asami looked at him like nothing was wrong. His heart went out toward the man. Asami had someone before who meant everything to him and that was taken from him. He walked toward the man and wrapped his arms around the yakuza. Feeling the heart beat, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why be sorry? Things happened." Asami spoke, trying to block out his own pain. There wasn't a minute that he didn't think about her. Even with the boy next to him, he had moments where he remembered her. Akihito was like her in some ways but not totally like her.

Akihito pulled back, smiling bitterly. He began to walk again, enjoying the warm air hitting against his body. He spoke, "I bet you never talk about it with anyone. No, I really doubt you have told anyone. You hold it in and refuse to let it break you." He turned the corner, wanting the pain to go away. Was there any room in that cold heart for him? He lifted his arms into the air and span around. He laughed, "My life is fucked. I live with a man now. I play wife for him. The worst part is there is no one to listen to me. I shut everyone out now." He turned around again and stared at the man who stopped in his tracks. He muttered, "You stole everything from me and for that I hate you." _Yet, I still love you. _

He listened to every word coming from the boy. He had to admit the other's life hasn't been the greatest since they met. Asami fished out a pack of smokes and lit one up. Since her, he never has been like this. He passed the time with lovers, males and females, never finding one. Then again, he swore when he found one, he would push them away with everything in his power to protect them. Does that mean he should push the boy away before it is too late? He stared into those hazel eyes and spoke, "If hate is what you feel, why come near me?"

"You trained me so well." Akihito answered back. He wanted the yakuza to feel pain like he felt it. He walked to the man and spoke, "You made me like it. This is your fault like always." _It's mine because I couldn't stop from falling for you._

"If that is how you feel, then you are free to leave." Asami retorted. He turned around and started to head back to the penthouse. He had to push the other away. It was hurting the boy. For the first time since her, he felt the need to protect someone. Even if his heart clinched painfully for doing this, he thought it was best for the other. All that matter was Akihito.

Akihito stood there, watching the older man's back. His heart gave away and broke. He closed his eyes as tears fell. Everything around him was gone. There was truly no one for him. He was left alone, lost and forsaken. He started to walk down the street. He needed a place to stay. He wondered what his friend would think of him showing up. He shook his head when he thought about Kou. He had to go to Takato. He wondered if he could get away without questions. He turned the corner, feeling his body numb.

Around one AM, there was a knock at the door. Sayaka sighed, annoyed. She got up and answered the door while Takato crawled out of bed. She stared stunned to see Akihito. She pulled himself and checked him over. She sighed in relief when she realized he wasn't hurt. One night, he came to them when he was bleeding. Even since then, when he came real late, she would check him over. Takato grabbed a few beers from the fridge. She sat down with Akihito. She asked, "What is it, dear?"

Akihito answered dully, "I need a place to crash."

"Why? You haven't been staying with Kou." Takato asked as he walked in the room with beers.

Akihito lowered his head and muttered, "Long story."

"Well since we were woken up, I'm sure we can listen to it." Takato replied as he sat down next to his wife.

Akihito looked at his friend and sighed, "My… My lover threw me away. I should have known better. I shouldn't have let my heart fall. I… I knew it would have never worked out."

"Aki, there are plenty of girls out there that would be happy to be with you. Forget one damn bitch and move on." Takato stated.

Sayaka smacked her husband over the head and sighed, "Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry to hear you were broken up with. Not on his terms, but Takato is right, you will find some other girl out there."

Akihito chuckled, feeling the tears fall. He shook his head sadly. Placing his head in his hands, he spoke, "I will never find someone else. I fell too deep for him."

"Him?" Takato questioned. Once he said that, his friend started to spill everything. An hour later, Akihito was crying and hardly saying anything. He was sure they were not being told the entire story. He stood up and walked to his friend. Grabbing the boy, he pulled him into a hug. This was the first time since he knew the other, to see him like this. He whispered, "You will get through this like you always get through things." He was going to pay the man a visit himself. He was going to see this Asami guy and give him a piece of his mind.

At the penthouse, Asami stared down at the uneaten dinner. He sat down and sighed. It was the right thing for his boy. It was best Akihito stayed far away from him. Look what happened already to the boy because he was around him. He stood up and lit up a cigarette. He walked to the window and mumbled, "I fell for him. Didn't I say I would push that person away from me for good?"

"Talking to yourself makes people think you lost your mind." A female's voice rang out.

Turning around quickly, Asami dropped his cigarette to the floor. He stared stunned at the person in his home. She had long brown hair with red highlights and her eyes were dark green.

"You are going to burn your home down if you don't pick up the cigarette." She spoke as she walked toward the yakuza. She crashed the cigarette under her heel. She stared into shock golden eyes.

"How? Why?" Asami asked, letting all his emotions free.

Raising her small hand, Himawari touched the older man's face. She smiled sadly and spoke, "I heard you moved on. Found someone to be beside you. He is a hand full for sure."

"How the hell are you alive?" Asami growled out as he slapped the hand away. Anger roar throughout his entire body.

Himawari answered, "I saw a murder and the police thought it best to fake my death."

"I could have…" Asami began to say.

"Yes, you could have protected me. You would have killed everyone who was involved." Himawari cut the older male off. She walked to the window and stared out it. She spoke sadly, "I couldn't approve of your life style. I saw what you did for a living. You didn't want me around but I followed you anyways. I saw you kill a man who tried to take you on. It broke my heart then and I knew I couldn't be with you." She turned around to look at the anger in those eyes that she once adored. She sighed, "We came from two different worlds. You and I were never meant to be. Though that boy is something else."

"Why the hell are you here?" Asami asked coldly, shutting all his emotions away. He never thought he would be faced with her again. She was someone he wanted to protect with his life. He would have given up his life for her. Strange, he would do the same for Akihito.

"I have been following you off and on. I saw the fight you had with the boy. I didn't hear everything because I was too far away but I saw the look on his face. You broke his heart like every other lover. But I also saw your look. You also broke your own heart." Himawari answered. She turned back to the window and sighed sadly, "You will die cold if you do not let love in, Ryuuichi. You love him and by the look of it, he loves you too." She was pulled away from the window and spanned around to stare into those eyes. She spoke, "I have moved on, Ryuuichi. I love my life and my husband." She pulled away and walked to the door. She hurt this man but he also hurt her. She spoke her final words, "You will never see me again. I'm dead to the world. Live, Ryuuichi. Live for the moment. Let love fill you and not think of the dangers involved." She opened the door and walked out with a sad look.

Asami leaned against the wall, shocked to his core. He never thought he would be face to face with the woman of his dreams. Yet, she moved on. They still thought of each other if she followed him from time to time. He pushed away from the wall and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass. He was doing right for the photographer. It didn't matter if he broke his own heart. He was cold to the world and always will be. That was the difference between them. Akihito understood his coldness while she didn't. He went to his bedroom and stared at the bed. It would be lonely without a warm body next to him. He could easily get someone for the night but no one would ever interest him like the photographer could. No matter how many times Akihito would fight against it, his body always yielded to him.

The next day, Takato looked into the guest room to see Akihito finally asleep. The boy didn't sleep the entire night, crying out his sorrow. He swore he would stick up for his friend no matter who the other man was. He left the room, making sure to shut the door quietly. Sayaka looked at him worriedly. He grabbed his jacket and spoke, "Don't tell him where I went."

Sayaka grabbed a hold of her husband's arm and retorted, "I heard of the name before, Takato. He is not someone to mess with. Akihito got himself into big trouble with that man. He is dangerous."

"Do not worry…" Takato was trying to reassure his wife.

"Do not tell me not to worry for you. That man is a yakuza, Takato." Sayaka raised her voice a little but not enough to wake up their friend.

"I won't do anything stupid. I just want to talk to him." Takato responded and pulled away. Kissing his wife goodbye, he left with one place in mind.

At Club Sion, Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache from every business meeting he had. Also, he only had an hour of sleep. With the fight with Akihito and seeing her alive did him in. He leaned back in his chair, thankful that there were no more meetings. He noticed Kirishima paying more attention at the meetings today. It meant his men knew he was in a foul mood. Akihito would make him forget his hard days. Did he really move on from her when he thought about her? Did Akihito replace her in his heart? Did Akihito mean more to him than he was willing to admit? He closed his eyes, whispering to himself, "I fell for him when I swore not to. It wasn't meant to be like this."

Suoh entered the room and sighed, "Boss, I'm sorry to bother you but there is a boy here who refuses to leave until he sees you. He is making a scene."

"Bring him here." Asami replied tired. Suoh walked out of his office. Who would be coming here to see him? The door opened to reveal the photographer's friend. He saw him once and had pictures of the people around the other man. He stood up and asked, "What business do you have here, brat?"

Takato glared at the man and yelled, "The fucking way you treated my friend! He was at my house crying all night long! You fucking bastard stole his heart and then you broke it!" He stepped closer to the man. There was no emotion on that face. No guilt either. It drove him mad and he threw a punch. He was pulled back by a big blonde guy. He sneered, "You fucking bastard! My friend has been through all kind of shit that he will never tell anyone but I can tell something happen to him! You know…"

"I know Akihito more than you think. Your friend would yell at you for trying to take me on. Then again, he would fight me tooth and nail to protect you. Akihito is like that." Asami remarked.

At Takato's apartment, Akihito climbed out of the bed. He didn't know how to move on. Takato and Sayaka kept telling him that. He couldn't move on. Asami trapped him for good. He was lost in that dangerous man. He moved out of the room to see Sayaka pacing back and forth. He asked, "Where's Takato?" She didn't answer him but gave him a worried glance. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, asking again, "Where did he go?" He had an idea but he hoped that wasn't where his friend went.

"He went to talk to that Asami guy." Sayaka answered.

"He did what!" Akihito yelled. He didn't care for his pain. All his thoughts were about protecting his friend. He ran to the door, throwing his shoes on quickly. Sayaka grabbed him by the arm and he pulled away. He gave her a look and ran out the door. He had to make sure his friend wouldn't be harmed. Doing so, he would be faced to face with the man who broke his heart. Would Asami listen to him now? Would Asami care now? Did Asami ever care? The yakuza had to, right? After all, the man came to Hong Kong injured for him. Was there some hope between them? He had no idea. He didn't know where he stood with the older man.

At Club Sion, Asami asked, "Do you think that your friend is better off with a dangerous man like me?"

"Of course not, but you could have told him that was why you were pushing him away. He would…" Takato started to say.

"No he would not. He would never listen. He is stubborn." Asami cut the boy off.

Outside, Kirishima stood by the doors and stare stunned to see Akihito running. He shook off the shock. The boy came to protect his friend. He watched as the boy looked both ways before crossing. Suddenly everything went fast forward. People were screaming and he went off his post to try to stop anything happening. The car sped toward the unknown boy.

Akihito turned his head to see the car and before he could move, the car hit him. He felt himself flying in the air. He closed his eyes, feeling tears. He felt his body hit against the pavement. He screamed in pain. Everything was blurring and pain raced throughout his body. His only thoughts were on Asami. He imagined those golden eyes.

Kirishima screamed at the other guard, "Get Asami-sama now." The guard nodded and went inside. He knelt beside the boy and spoke calmly, "Do not move."

"Asami." Akihito cried out. That was all he wanted to see. He wanted to see the yakuza. His heart was broken and so was he. He needed to see the other man.

Inside, a guard ran into the office and Asami stood up. The guard told them what happened. Takato ran out of the office and he followed quickly. He saw the crowd around Kirishima. They moved out of his way when he walked toward his loyal guard. He knelt down, his eyes widened. Takato ran toward them. Akihito looked at him and those eyes were dull. He asked as he tried to keep his emotions at bay, "Did someone call an ambulance?" Kirishima nodded his head. Akihito was moving his hand. He grabbed the hand and ordered, "Do not move an inch."

Akihito didn't know how badly it was or if he would survive. He stared into those golden eyes. He had to say it before it was too late. His damn pride was always getting in the way. He chocked out, "Remember… remember when I said what… what my dreams were?"

"Yes. I do not forget things." Asami spoke. As long as Akihito was speaking, it meant some kind of hope. He had to keep the other speaking. He ordered, "Stay there. Keep hanging on. You are a fighter."

"I… I imagined a wife and children. Those… Those dreams seem stupid… stupid now. All I… I… I want is you. I… I give up my damn pride. I… I… I… I love you, Asami… Asami Ryuuichi." Akihito whizzed out. He closed his eyes. He was so tired.

Asami yelled out his order, "Damn it, Akihito, you are not allow to leave! I decide your fate! Akihito!" He couldn't see the light in the boy's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Asami/OC.

Chapters: 2/2

Summary: There are many lights around the world but not as bright as the relationship between Asami and Akihito. They just need to learn that they are each other's light in the world.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews for the first part. I hope you enjoy the final part. Please tell me what you think.

Part Two:

Asami yelled, "When is the damn ambulance getting here!" The medical staff ran toward them and pushed him aside. He looked down to his hands to see blood on them. He glanced over to see police around, talking to people and arresting the man in the car. None of it matter. The only thing that matter was Akihito. He watched as the medical staff was placing his boy onto the ambulance. He walked over, pushing Takato aside as he growled, "I will be going with him." Before the boy could fight him, he stepped inside, grabbing the photographer's hand, hoping the other would survive.

Takato stood there shocked. The man pushed him away like he meant nothing to Akihito. He watched as the police went around, talking to people. He saw them push a man inside their car. He watched as some guys were getting into a car and driving off. He moved away from the others, walking toward the hospital. He picked up his cell phone, calling everyone that Akihito needed right now; his friends and his family. Asami was not a person who should be beside the photographer.

Asami walked inside beside the boy. He remembered the words said to him before the boy fell unconscious. He was loved by the photographer but his world was dangerous. Akihito has been through hell being with him. He was told to wait in the waiting room as they moved the boy out. He sat down, thinking. He knew his boy came to stop his friend from getting hurt. Did he want to leave the boy alone? He knew that the other got in so much trouble. He started to remember times they shared.

'_You are late, again.' _

'_I was waiting for you.'_

'_I thought you said you would be home early.' _

'_Oh my god, you are hurt.' _

'_What happened to you?' _

'_How can you be so stupid?' _

Kirishima and Suoh walked in and went toward him. Asami looked up and asked, "Did they get the driver?"

"They have him at the police station. He was drunk." Kirishima answered.

"If they don't press chargers against the man, you know what to do with him." Asami ordered as he stared down the hallway, hoping to see a doctor come by to tell him what was going on.

Takato walked inside with his wife, Kou, and Akihito's parents. He saw Asami sitting there with two bodyguards. He walked over with them all. He sneered, "This is your fault."

Harada saw the man and realized who he was right off the back. He worked in photographing and knew some stuff. How did his son know this man? Did it come up from work before? His wife was crying beside him and he pulled her toward him. He asked coldly, "How do you know my son?"

Nana sobbed, "Who cares how this man knows Akihito. Akihito is hurt. My baby is hurt."

Asami stared at them all coldly. He could care less about them. His thoughts were on one person. He stood up and walked toward the hallway. Money could get him a lot of things including a favor from the hospital. He would see the photographer with or without the permission of the people here. He glanced over and ordered, "Suoh, ensure the nurse all medical expensive will be taken care of." Suoh nodded his head and left his station. Kirishima bowed his head and left as well.

Nana walked to the man and sobbed, "Thank you so much. I doubt he or we could afford it. Thank you so much."

"I take care of those around me." Asami retorted without an emotion on his face. All his thoughts were on the boy and how the boy was. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Nana hugged the man who tensed by the touch. She whispered only for the man to hear, "Please treat my boy right. You really do seem like the person Akihito would go after." She walked away before any words could be said. She walked back over to her husband who was glaring at Asami. Her heart was pulling at her. She received a call telling her that her only child was hurt by a car.

Asami stood there shock but hid it well. He glanced back down the hallway. Would his boy survive? Would Akihito be the same? His body looked so broken when he saw him. Even if Akihito survived, there might be injures that would stop the photographer. He didn't want to see the fire die in those eyes. Akihito needed his career. It was the only passion beside their sex that got Akihito fired up. He stood up straight and moved away from the wall when the doctor came out from the back doors. His heart was racing wildly. What would be said?

The doctor looked around and saw the yakuza standing. When everyone walked toward them, he spoke, "Takaba-kun has suffered a broken arm and a broken leg. He will be out of it for a little while. Some cuts and bruises. Luckily nothing more serious than that. He will be needing help around for a while."

Takato held his wife close to him and looked over at the yakuza. To his surprised, the man looked relieved about it. He looked to see Akihito's parents holding each other. Kou was standing there, looking over the yakuza. He told Kou everything that happened. He didn't inform the Takabas, thinking it was best they don't know everything that happened to their son.

Asami asked, "When can I see him?"

Harada spoke coldly, "You are not seeing my son at all. I refuse to let you near him."

Nana whispered, "Harada, dear, please don't make a scene. Also this man has paid everything for Akihito."

"To be honest, no one should see Takaba-kun at the moment. He should rest but the boy is stubborn and will not listen to us. He keeps asking for Asami." The doctor spoke, to stop any arguments.

Asami nodded his head and followed the doctor down the hall. He heard the raised voices of those close to the photographer. He could care less about what they wanted. He had to see the light in those eyes again. He entered the room and hazel eyes turned to look at him. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, not too close, making sure he won't hurt the other more. He stared into those hazel eyes. They were studying him. He grabbed the boy's hand and he saw tears falling down the pale face. He lifted his hand and wiped them away but they were still falling. He spoke emotionless, "You are not weak."

"You are going to leave me." Akihito made a statement in a weak voice. His heart was pulling apart. He didn't want this to end. By now, his family and friends were told of his accident. They would have seen the older man. His father would realize who the other man was. His mother would be shocked to the core. His friends would want to pull him away from this man. He gripped the hand tightly, wanting to keep the man beside him.

"I live a dangerous life. You are better off without me." Asami stated. The light was dying. Those hazel eyes were not flaming up. Did he bring the other down to much? Did he break this man completely?

Before the other could pull away from him, the photographer gripped the hand tighter, whispering, "Let me decide what I wish to do. Besides, I always find trouble anyways." He stared at those eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking. He was in pain but he pushed it away. He had to stay awake to know this man would not leave him alone. He didn't want to be left alone again.

"Your friends and your family will never approve. Well, maybe your mother would but the rest would not." Asami responded, trying to pull his hand away but the other refused to let go. He could see the strain on the boy's face.

Shaking his head and feeling the pain race throughout his body, Akihito chocked out, "I… I do… do not care now… now. Stay with me." He was so tired and wanted to sleep. He refused to close his eyes until he heard the words.

Asami stared down at the boy, knowing all of this was taking a toll on the other. He squeezed the hand back and promised, "I will not leave you, but this is for good. There is no turning back, Takaba."

"Akihito." Akihito spoke.

"What?" Asami questioned.

"Call me by Akihito. I think we are past last names." Akihito mumbled tiredly. He felt his eyes close as he whispered one name that meant the world to him, "Ryuuichi." He knew the risks being with the older man. Enemies would come after him, thinking they had something over the yakuza. His friends would try to pull him away every chance they got. His father might disown him for this. With all that, he didn't want to lose Asami. He felt darkness come over him and he let it engulf him into a deep sleep.

Asami brushed some brown locks out of the peaceful face. He almost lost his boy. He lost the woman of his dreams because of his dark world, but Akihito didn't care about his life style. He leaned down, whispering into the boy's ear, "Wait until you see where you land. There is no escape for you, Akihito. You truly belong to me completely."

The next day, Akihito awoke to see the yakuza not there. The door opened and he hoped it would be Asami. He turned his head to sigh in disappointment. It was his father and mother. His mother smiled brightly at him when she noticed him awake. His father had a frown and was looking around the room for something.

Nana walked over and started to speak, "Oh, my poor baby. Thank goodness you are all right. You will need some help for a while. Maybe your father and I can have a vacation over your place to help you out or you can come back home and we can take care of you there. The house has been very lonely without you there."

Harada spoke calmly, "You have something to tell us."

"What do you mean, dad?" Akihito asked, knowing full well what his dad was talking about. He wasn't ready to talk about his feelings to his parents. His mother was fussing over him while his father gave him that look. To his horror, it still worked on him. He sighed, "He is my lover." _I hope. _

"WHAT!" Harada screamed.

Akihito flinched by the noise. He didn't want to go into details. He didn't want the world to know. He was perfectly fine being beside Asami without others knowing. Sadly, his friends knew and now so did his parents. He saw his mother rolling her eyes but not saying anything. He turned his head as his father started to mumble. He didn't want to hear anything at all. He wondered where the yakuza went or if he was coming back. The door opened again and once again he was disappointed. His friends walked in, trying to smile at him. He must look like a wreck. His arm was in a cast and so was his leg. It would take him a while to move around by himself. Where would he be staying? Who would help him? He wanted the yakuza to take care of him. When did he become so weak? When did he start to depend on the older man?

He walked inside to see everyone there, around his boy. Asami raised an eyebrow as four set of eyes glared at him. He smirked at them and moved toward the set of eyes, lighting up. He pulled over a small table that went over the bed and set down some food. When hazel eyes looked at him, he explained, "I always thought hospital food was horrible. I brought you something from Club Sion. You seemed to like the food there." He helped the boy sit up. He grinned as the other was trying to eat. He teased, not caring about the others in the room, "I can feed you."

His eyes narrowed and Akihito snapped, "I do not need help feeding myself, you damn fucking bastard." He started to eat the good food. He did enjoy Club Sion's food. It was great. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Asami sat down. Everything was silent but he knew the bomb would drop soon. He didn't want a fight with people close to his heart.

Sayaka spoke up first, "Aki, sweetie, I know this is odd coming from me but you should stay away from this guy. He is no good for you."

Takato wrapped his arm around his wife and backed her up, "Yeah, Aki. Look what has happened to you already. You could be hurt worse next time."

"I went after you because you were being stupid. So, really this is your fault, Takato." Akihito hissed.

"I'm not talking about your accident. I'm talking about when you went missing. Do you think I'm stupid not to realize this guy had something to do with it or it was because of him you went missing?" Takato remarked.

Asami glared at them all which got their mouths to shut. How dare they bring that up? It was hell for both of them. He was ready to say something but his hand was grabbed. He looked down to see Akihito's small hand over his. He glanced up to see those hazel eyes reading so much. He shut his mouth. This wasn't his battle and he wasn't needed for it.

Akihito looked around the room and spoke, "You are right, Takato. It dealt with him, but it was my stupid fault for getting caught. I was trying to make up for betraying him and I got caught for it. But you do not know what he did to get me back. He went there injured, ready to face an equal, ready to die if need be to get me back."

"Akihito, I forbid you to see this man. You will tell him to leave." Harada demanded.

When he saw Akihito flinch, Asami chuckled darkly, stepping into their battle, "You really are a fool. I will tell you this once. He will not be leaving me anytime. He will stay right beside me."

"What does that mean?" Harada sneered.

Akihito gave him a look but he ignored it. Asami answered, "He belongs to me and he isn't going anywhere." He saw those hazel eyes flame up with passion. It was the best sight ever. It meant his boy didn't lose yet. He would make sure those eyes never dull.

Nana spoke, "Hmm, that sounds interesting, Asami-san." She smiled at him and looked at her son. She saw a fierce look in those eyes. Her boy was always like that. Everyone in the room looked at her. She shook her head for them all being foolish. Didn't they see the love between the two men? Yes, she wanted grandchildren but her son's happiness came first and it looked like he was happy with the older male.

Asami stated, "You will be coming home and will be watched twenty four seven. I will not have you back here again."

Akihito yelled, "FUCK YOU BASTARD! I'LL BE DAMN BEFORE YOU ORDER ME AROUND!"

"You are too injured to fuck, Akihito." Asami remarked with a smirk on his face. It was amusing to see that face turn beat red. His boy looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing. He heard gasps around the room. He stood up, leaning forward, sealing those lips into a passionate kiss, mapping out everything in that warm wet mouth. When he pulled back, those hazel eyes looked dazed. He whispered, "You will be coming and staying put. You can't do much with a broken leg and arm." He moved away from the other. He ordered, "Eat Akihito." He looked at everyone in the room and left them alone.

Kou spoke for the first time since he walked in, "Wow. Damn. I mean. Hell. You have sex with that guy. You dog." He laughed as Akihito good arm threw a pillow at him. He ducked before it could hit him. He laughed again when he saw his friend's face beat red. He didn't want his friend near the man but he knew that no matter what anyone said, Akihito would do his own thing with or without their support.

Harada spoke, "Akihito, I will not…"

"You will not support the relationship." Akihito cut off his dad and then asked, "Is it because he is a guy or is it because he is a figure in the underworld? Either way, it doesn't matter, I'm with him." He began to eat, not ready to explain everything about his relationship. His mother was there, making sure he was comfortable but keeping quiet. He knew she wanted grandchildren but she was pushing that aside for him.

A week later, Akihito was helped inside the penthouse by Suoh. Asami was no where to be seen. Asami would visit everyday like his family and friends. His dad, Takato and Sayaka would argue with him everyday, telling him to leave Asami for good. They didn't understand, the yakuza had him completely now. There was no turning back. There was no escape. Even if he did leave, he would never forget the other man. He was doomed. He fell for the other man's charm. Also, without Asami there, he would not be this strong. Asami was his light. He was helped to the couch and the remote was handed to him. He sneered at the guard as he was asked did he need the rest room. He hissed, "I'll call if I need you. Now leave me the fuck alone." Suoh left the room and he started to flip through the channels. He was bored out of his mind.

Asami walked in to see his boy sitting there with a frown. He spoke, "Stop yelling at my guards. They are doing their job."

"You are a bastard." Akihito hissed without turning his head.

"You need help whether you like it or not. So keep that mouth shut." Asami responded. He walked toward the kitchen, ready to cook some food. Before he entered the kitchen, he saw Akihito flicking him off. He replied, "I told you that you are too injured to fuck though I could make sure you have some fun." He walked inside the kitchen, hearing his boy cuss up a storm.

Akihito sat there, thinking. He confessed his feelings to the older man. Yes, he thought he was going to die and he wouldn't have a chance to say them to the man. Of course, he doesn't regret what he said. It would be nice to know those feelings were returned though. He heard pots and pans in the kitchen. Usually he made them the meals. He didn't want to owe Asami nothing when he moved in. So, he decided to cook and clean. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He knew the older man cared. After all, if he wasn't cared for, then Asami wouldn't have done the things he had done for him. He has been helped out of messes a few times. He smelt the food as it was cooking. He opened his eyes to look at his arm and leg. He was lying on the couch with his legs up. He wanted to do things. He wanted to know the truth behind Asami. He moved off the couch carefully. He started to limp toward the kitchen. He goes inside to see Asami over the stove cooking. He peeked over and asked, "Is it almost done?"

Asami turned around with rage. He sneered, "You idiot. You should be sitting down and relaxing."

"I hate just lying around." Akihito snapped back. He went to poke the older man in the chest but his leg gave out on him and he slipped. He was falling backwards. Closing his eyes, thinking he would hit the ground, he was shocked to feel strong arms around him. He opened his eyes to be faced with golden ones in rage. He was carried out of the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

"Do you not listen! The doctors told you no walking around unless you need to. You need to keep your leg up for a while." Asami hissed.

Akihito sat there, listening but getting pissed. He wanted to storm out of the room but he couldn't. He hated to be injured. He was left in the care of others and he wasn't the type to be cared for. He watched as Asami went back in the kitchen. He glared at his casts. He sighed. He knew the other cared for him. Was it more? Did they have something special? Would Asami open his heart to him? Asami came back with plates of food. They were set down in front of him. He was reminded about that night that he and Asami took a walk. As he picked at his food, he knew golden eyes were watching him.

"What is it?" Asami asked, seeing those eyes sad. It was like that night when they took a walk. Tonight, they couldn't take a walk. He glanced over the window to see rain hitting against it. He turned his attention back to the boy.

"I remembered that night when we took a walk. I remember revealing my dreams to you. I remember you telling me that you dreamt of it once but she died." Akihito mumbled.

"She didn't die. Sadly, she faked her death and left my side." Asami remarked. Akihito snapped his head up and he explained, "She paid me a visit. To be blunt, I was shocked to the core to see her."

Akihito lowered his head. Asami's dream came back to see him. He asked, "Do you still want to be with her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she betrayed me. She left me in the most horrible way." Asami explained. As he stood up, he walked to the boy. Lifting the other's head up, he stared into those eyes and spoke, "Besides I have someone else now. I have someone else that means more to me than she did."

Akihito felt his soul complete. He leaned his head up, trying to hint what he wanted. Like reading his mind, his lips were sealed into a heated kiss. He dropped his fork and raised his good arm, wrapping it around Asami's neck. This was where he belonged. This was his light. He only hoped he was Asami's light too.

Breaking the kiss, Asami leaned to the boy's ear and whispered, "Never let your light die out in my dark world. I would need it to see clearly."

Akihito looked at the other man. It didn't matter that most everyone around him didn't agree with his relationship. When did he listen to others? He was his own person and Asami saw it. He smiled up at Asami.

Asami saw those eyes light up so brightly. It was breathtaking. He wanted to keep that bright light around his boy and he would make sure it would stay there.


End file.
